<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L's Other Life by ZabaniChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105185">L's Other Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan'>ZabaniChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At L's funeral, a strange woman appears before the group with a young child, claiming to be L's wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L's Other Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.<br/>This was originally written in 2009</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was dak on this ominous day. Two days after L's death, a small funeral was taking place. The only ones attending were Light, Soichiro, Matsuda, Mobi and Aizawa.</p><p>"Light. It's your turn." Soichiro said, placing a comforting handon Light's shoulder. He nodded and took a step towards the freshly dug grave, but before he could open his mouth to speak, another voice interrupted.</p><p>"Excuse me. Do you mind if I join?"</p><p>Thy all turned to teh voice and were surprised to fid a beautiful young woman wearing an expensive looking black kimono with long dark hair in a fancy bun and emerald eyes holding the hand of a child that looked no more than six years old and an exact replica of L besides the missing bags under his eyes.</p><p>"Who are you?" Soichiro demanded. The woman stared at him blankly before fixing her gaze on the grave.</p><p>"My name is Kinbato Lawliet. This is our son, Kyoya Lawliet."</p><p>" 'Our son?' " Matsuda asked. Kinbato's eyes stayed on the headstone, where a decorative L was engraved.</p><p>"My husband was L Lawliet and Kyoya is our child."</p><p>************88</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the preview! I really don't know where to go with this story, so I decided to jsut post what I had and see what everyone thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>